


A Study in Family

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Schoolwork and Family time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Child Neglect, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Embedded Images, Essays, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Neglectful John Winchester, POV Outsider, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, School, Teenchesters, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Today's writing prompt was to describe the most influential person in your life.Sammy had written his essay about a person he called D., a caretaker, she assumed, of some sort.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Schoolwork and Family time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	A Study in Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, i am back, only a day after i posted the last one. i dunno, i just feel very inspired rn to write weechesters. Also i think i am going to make this a series, with a bunch of fics circling around essays.  
> Anyway, i hope you have fun reading this!

Today's writing prompt was to describe the most influential person in your life.  
The answers to such a prompt were always fun to read through, plus she got to know her students a little better.  
She was especially excited about the text one Sam Winchester had written, as he was somewhat new to the class, and this was a good opportunity for her to get to know him better.  
She marked a misspelled word in red ink, before finally moving on to the next essay.

The children were all under the age of ten, so the essays weren’t really more than about a hundred words each, but it still took a while to correct them, mostly because she often had to guess which word the student tried to use.

The next page was signed with Sammy, so she read it extra carefully, hoping to get a glimpse of the silent boys' personality.  
Sam was quite good at spelling it seemed, and she didn’t even have a problem reading his writing, which was already a plus point for him.

Sammy had written his essay about a person he called D., a caretaker of some sort.

She knew Sams's mom had died a while ago, but maybe this was Mr. Winchester's girlfriend or sister or something.  
They certainly lived together, and Sammy was very attached to them. She smiled, it was only right for a good kid like Sam to have somebody, who so clearly loved him.  
Also, notable was the great fantasy Sam seemed to have.  
He was convinced that D. saved him from the monsters. The naïveté of children was always refreshing, and Sam seemed to believe that the monsters he imagined were real.

She really would like to meet this D. at some point, if not only just for praising them for the way they seemed to love Sam.  
She graded the paper, and set it off to the side together with the other essays, a smile still on her face.

Later that day, she gave the essays back, reminding the children to work on their handwriting and practice their spelling at home.  
The bell rang, the children quickly took all their stuff and went to get their jackets. She supervised, as she always did, smiling at parents that took the time out of their day to get their children from school.

Suddenly she noticed a boy standing a bit off to the side, he wasn’t one of hers, he was a little too big for that. If she had to guess, she’d estimate he was about thirteen.  
She walked over to him, and asked; “Hey, I’m sorry, can I help you?“, the child looked up, startled that somebody was talking to him. He had bright green eyes, freckles, and a stance so straight, it made her think of military training.  
“No Ma’am, I’m just waiting for someone, so we can walk home together.“  
She nodded, satisfied with an answer.  
So this was a big brother, that made sense. She had thought that she knew all the older siblings already, but maybe she forgot someone.  
When she saw, who was walking towards the boy, she almost laughed. Of course, how could she have forgotten, that Sammy had an older brother? He talked about him a lot in class actually, but she had never met him personally.

Her smile faltered a little when she heard a “Hey D.! “ coming from the younger brother.  
She frowned, this couldn’t be D., right?  
The essay had made it seem like D. was an adult, but in front of her stood another child.  
If D. was indeed the older brother, then the tasks he was described doing were a lot.  
She knew that the father was absent a lot but she’d thought that he hired a nanny or something.  
It seemed he didn’t as if this actual child was watching all the time.  
Neither D., or Dean, how Sam had called him in class, nor Sam noticed her frown, as Dean took a hold of Sam's backpack, and they started walking out of the door together.  
She could still hear snippets of their conversation, Sammy excitedly telling his brother what they had done today, and Dean nodding along smiling and laughing at the appropriate points.  
Dean really sounded like a parent if you didn’t see his face.

She made a note to watch out for any signs of actual abuse or neglect, children shouldn’t have to live like this.  
On Monday she got a note telling her Sammy and his brother had moved on, to the next school in another state. Even years later, she would still feel regret that she hadn’t done anything immediately.

Sammy had been a good kid, and his relationship with his big brother was admirable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it?  
> Pls leave a comment or a kudo, i love receiving feedback.  
> See you next time,  
> Vio


End file.
